Valkanda
Valkanda is one of the hybrid locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The stage is a merged location comprised of Marvel's nation of Wakanda, home of the Black Panther, and Val Habar from Capcom's Monster Hunter series. Valkanda is the result of the merger of the technologically-advanced African nation of Wakanda with the more rural nomadic desert town port of Val Habar, and unlike other locations of the merged universe, Valkanda remains a harmonious combinations of its original locales. Having been elected as ruler of Valkanda, Black Panther veils for its safety and makes sure its inhabitants can enjoy a peaceful lifestyle. Following the merging, Black Panther also serves as its guild master, and he has established a new tradition by naming a Monster Hunter as his right hand, as a way of creating harmony on the newly-formed nation. Through the power of a barrier created with the Time Stone in Black Panther's possession, Valkanda remains static in time, maintaining an ancient appearance and keeping it outside of Ultron Sigma's grasp. Stages Valkanda is the setting of 2 different stages. As only one of them is playable, Valkanda is the location with the least amount of playable stages in-game. * Valkanda - Plains (available from the start) * Valkanda - Sand Dunes (non-unlockable stage used in Story Mode) Valkanda - Plains A stage located on a lush plot of land facing the walled capital city of Valkanda, also called Valkanda - Royal Gates in the Light-Stark Library. The area is surrounded by trees and vegetation, as well as the remains of brick structures. The Great Desert extends all the way in the distance, surrounding the capital of Valkanda and its large buildings. The capital's entrance is adorned by bronze statues of a panther and a Rathalos, and one can spot a number of tents in its vicinity. Several hot air balloons and zeppelins can be spotted floating around on the sky. Moving around in the background stands a "Rhino Wagon", a caravan being pulled by a robotic rhinoceros. Following the merging of worlds, the creatures used to pull caravans, the Popo, disappeared entirely and so the Valkandan Design Team created this mechanical rhinoceros to transport resources across the kingdom in its place. Valkanda - Sand Dunes This area is located right in front of the royal gates, facing the vast desert surrounding the western boundaries of the Valkandan capital. Most of the background is comprised of the desert dunes and distant mountains, with the right side taken over by the massive walls of the royal gates. A few palm trees decorate the background, and some of the hot air balloons can still be spotted flying on the sky. Terrible creatures can be found hidden within the dunes of sand. One of such creatures, the Elder Dragon Dah'ren Mohran, just happens to appear when an army of Ultron Drones invade Valkanda, and it ends up infected by the Sigma Virus, turning extremely violent. It attempts to destroy the walls of the capital, but Hulk and Ryu quickly take care of it. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite